tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Velaryon
Velaryon is a Nord investigator. He appears in Forgotten Archives. Physical Appearance The young nord is said to have almost shoulder length, brown hair. Different eye colours, one blue and the other brown. Thick brown moustache that ages him a bit despite his youthful looks. He stands on 6'3 and weights about 190lbs. Personality He's a hot-headed youngster, always defying the ones he judges unworthy of his respect, he seem to not care if the person is a beggar or a king. Hate to be called by his nickname as it was given to him as a joke. Has a weak spot for books and always appreciate to meet someone who shares the same view on them. Biography Velaryon is a young investigator that made quite a fame for himself after catching no less than three serial killers in his first week on the job. His early story is pretty shady and only a few of his superiors truly know his past. It all started in Riften several years ago, when a young boy saw himself lost on a raft in the middle of the lake and was retrieved unconscious, feverish and freezing by fishermen. He was taken to the Orphanage and there he lived until a merchant, who was visiting the city, decided to adopt the curious boy. The life with the merchant was filled with adventures and dangers, but not once Velaryon truly felt like his son...he actually always felt like a crewman of the merchant's ship. He had an interesting time despite all that, learning to fight, sail and drink with his companions and only decided to part ways when he reached the age of 13, feeling like that wasn't what the way of life that he wanted for himself. He was never seen again, until the day he joined the Markarth's City Watch. Quickly, he made a name for himself, being able to prevent robbers from stealing and assassins from killing only using his wits rather than his fighting skills. He rose the rankings and called the attention of his fellow guards, who ended up discovering a part of his past. Possessed by jealousy, they started mocking him as 'The Orphan-Eye' behind his back, obviously because of the fact that he had two different coloured eyes and the fact that he had skills that a 'Private Eye' would have. He also called the attention of one Remian Fortus, head of a organization he never heard of, and a man that sent him a letter asking for a meeting regarding a new job. They met and talked for hours with Remian able to convince the youngster to join his organization at the end of the day. A year passed since that day and Velaryon only sharpened his skills. Strangely, even though he's part of a group of Investigators, not even one of them was able to discover the true story behind the years he disappeared and the years before he was found as a young boy...That remains a mystery until today. Case File: Around Every Corner TBA Trivia * He shares the same name of one of the several houses in George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire, the Velaryon of Driftmark. * The reason of his condition is never mentioned throughout the whole Around Every Corner story, so one can speculate he will show up again. * He is known to be the youngest person to join the Investigators. * Cursed as a Wendigo. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:68783 Forgotten Archives: Around Every Corner (Part I)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:70215 Forgotten Archives: Around Every Corner (Part II)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:74667 Forgotten Archives: Around Every Corner (Part III)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:83681 Forgotten Archives: Around Every Corner (Part IV)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:98934 Forgotten Archives: Around Every Corner (Part V)] Category:Forgotten Archives Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Investigators